


You Smell Like

by blindkarisma, ilsane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindkarisma/pseuds/blindkarisma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsane/pseuds/ilsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off like any afternoon with you best friend Dave Strider, however a small misunderstanding had changed everything.</p><p>You are John Egbert and your world just got twisted upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is ilsane, and this is my first fanfic! I hope you guy enjoy reading it, though I'm a little nervous because it is the first time I've posted a story of mine online, so any constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Thank you! :3

In this world there are three different classes that people can be born into; alpha, beta, and omega classes. This represents the different levels of power a person can possess, alpha being the strongest, beta being in the middle, and omega being the weakest class. It is easy to differentiate between the classes based on the intensity of signature smell one produces, with the alpha being the strongest smell and the omegas being the weakest. These signature smells helps to find mates, ward away threats, mark scents on possessions or others, and to show status. However, one does not entirely know which class they belong in until they reach the day of presentation on their fifteenth birthday, when a person is able to produce their own signature smell.

You are John Egbert and you are 14 years old, you are approaching the age when you present. However your best friend Dave is also approaching this age. By now, most people know he is going to present as an alpha since all of the males in his family already had and since you’ve known Dave since childhood, you agree.

"Hey Dave I was wondering if there was anything that you needed to do, things like daily activities maybe, or stuff like that?" you say subtly asking for a hint as to what to get him for his birthday while the two of you play Mario Kart.

"Nothing really unless you can make time go by slower so I can do things ten times slower like a super slow clock or something." Dave replied as he absently looks are the TV screen. You guess that he's just not giving any hints. A slower clock is just a slower clock, it's just going to make you late.

"Aw, come on Dave why would you want the days to go slower? That means that your birthday won't come faster, and you won't present. I mean aren't you excited for something like that? It's pretty obvious that you're going to be an alpha." Though to your surprise Dave stops the game, and faces towards you.

"Not really, just means that I'm going to be a fucking pheromone factory producing fumes like nobody's business when I'm fucking horny. Also I'm going to be bothered by either competitive alphas, or horny betas or omegas. So I'm really excited Egbert." Dave replies with distaste.

"Dave, it's not all bad at least you'll find a mate that is suited to you one day. Since those fumes you're going to be producing are suppose to attract mates. You'd know that if you ever listened during sex ed class. Though it's probably not going to be hard for a Strider like you. I mean look at your brother." You say sincerely. Dave's older brother practically has betas and omegas begging at his feet to spend a night with him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Egbert? Because that sounded pretty homo for someone who claims to not be a homosexual. And I mean seriously Egbert, my Bro being with a new lover every week doesn't seem to be positive reinforcement since when I get home, the place fucking reeks of him and lover of the week. I mean I love my Bro and all, but its kinda disgusting and the smell gets so bad I usually hang at your place since there is lack of sexy pheromones over there." Dave says in a longwinded rant.

You do understand what he means, you guess. Dave does have a lot of his Bro's smell on him and one time when you guys hung out at his place, it smelt heavily of orange musk and some sort of tea like earl grey which was really unsettling. After a couple minutes at Dave's place you guys left, which Dave was enthusiastic about. Ever since that one time, you guys have been hanging out at your place.

"Oh, and also when you do present Egbert, I want you to stay the fuck away from Bro because the last thing I want to smell is the mix of sexy Bro stench mixed with future sexy John smell, if your claim of being "heterosexual" is correct." Dave says in a harsh tone.

"Dave that sounded like you were jealous or something. It's not like I would ever go for your brother that's kinda eww. I mean, he's my best friend’s brother." You notice his tone, maybe he's jealous that Bro's smell might get on you or some weird alpha thing.

"So what if I am? Sorry I mean there's a lot of changes that are happening and things don't seem to be changing and sometimes I can't control the things I say." Dave says before burying his face into his hands.

You want to give a hug since he is going through a lot of changes and you feel like your heart is breaking. As you hug him, Dave lifts his head and his face comes really close to yours. You feel your heartbeat quicken then something touches your lips. Eyes wide open, you grab his shoulders and push away. It didn't feel bad, but it was surprising. Dave looks at you like he has made a terrible mistake. Both of you are unable to form words. Though you didn't hate the kiss in fact it felt warm and gentle with a taste of apples. Still, you feel conflicted since this could be some sort of weird puberty thing going on. In class it was emphasized that libido will go up, also the fact that Dave is your best friend and knew that you do not have feelings towards other males in that way. However, things are kind of changing for you as well. You are starting to think differently now, and need to actually think about your feelings.

"Dave I'm sorry but-" you want to tell him that you need time to think about what had happened.

"Don't say it. Fuck, don't say it, John." Dave stands up from his seat and with a blink of an eye, steps out of your room, leaving you there in surprise, shock, and regret. You've never felt this cold in your life.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:30

EB: hey dave

EB: please talk to me

EB: i'm sorry about earlier, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings

EB: please answer me

ectoBiologist [EB] ceases pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 00:00

The next day at school you want to see Dave and apologize for what had happened because he is going through a rough time and you want to be there for him.

"Hey Dave. I wanted to-" as you try to greet Dave, he does something you never thought he would. He walks right past you like you weren't there. It feels like your world is starting to turn upside down.

After that Dave has never spoken to you, and it is the worst thing that could possibly to happen to you.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change in three years, and you wish you could see Dave as a friend again instead of a bully. Though one thing lead to another and confusion happens.

It has been three years since you spoke with Dave Strider and a lot has happened in that time. You had presented and it was not what you expected. As an omega, you kinda smell like blueberry muffins which isn’t bad since the smell since its very faint. Your status as a male omega also makes you more prone to attracting bullies, especially from your ex best friend, Dave.

After Dave had presented as an alpha, he was constantly approached by multiple betas, and omegas. He had also insisted on courting the people who are associated with you. First it was with your cousin Jade; at first it didn't bother you since Jade is adorable and a kick ass beta. What was unacceptable was that he broke up with her for a very weak reason. The next was an ex of yours, Vriska. She was an alpha and she was great, having the same interests as you, but Dave came into the picture. Now Vriska is happily dating Terezi, an ex of Dave's. Not that you were unhappy for Vriska, but Dave had gone out of his way to meet Vriska, tell her off, and set her up with Terezi while you two were still dating. It hurt a lot when you found out you were being cheated on, but you knew the root cause.

It didn’t just stop with the taking away of friends and love interests either.

As you walk through the halls, to approach the grad committee room, someone shoves you into the lockers, making you drop your things. You look up and there is no surprise to what you see.

"Hey Egderp, why don't you fucking watch where you're going because that omega stench of yours is so weak that no one will notice you." Dave says with a smug look on his shaded face. You want to say something, anything, but if you do, not only is Dave's status way higher than yours, he is also physically bigger and stronger than you. Another thing is his stupid entourage, containing most of your old so-called friends. You look up at him, hold your tongue, and rush out as fast you can. You finally make it to the grad committee room with tears in your eyes.

You are in the grad committee room, you had joined grad committee because you had thought it would be fun to plan grad, and it would give you a chance to take your mind off of what just happened. It is a daily occurrence that Dave harasses you, but when you do manage to miss him, the next day the harassment gets ten times worse.

"HEY EGBERT YOU STOP SELF WALLOWING AND KEEP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, BECAUSE WE ARE TRYING TO PLAN A FUCKING GRAD!" Karkat said/yells in your ear, getting your attention since you were kinda lost in thought.

"Oh sorry Karkat I didn't mean to get distracted." You say in an apologetic tone.

"JEGUS JOHN YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION MORE, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THE SMARTEST KIDS IN THE CLASS. I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING SLACK OFF LISTENING IN CLASS, BUT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN FUCKING SLACK OFF HERE. IT’S OUR LAST YEAR IN THIS FUCKING HELL WE CALL HIGH SCHOOL AND WE MIGHT AS WELL TRY TO GO OUT IN A FUCKING BANG AND NOT IN A MISERABLE WHIMPER." Karkat was right and that's kinda what you like about him, he's a really determined leader, and he also kinda reminds you of Dave with his longwinded rants, and sometimes, in your eyes, he can be kinda cool.

Karkat is one of your very few friends that will hang out with you because he doesn't really care about the whole status thing, but more so about the relationships themselves. Karkat is a romance guru and he did help you with many of the few relationships you did have. Also, in a way he serves as a thin bridge between you and Dave because they have been from best bros to lovers, and back. You are happy for them, but Dave's bullying towards you doesn't stop. This lead to Karkat breaking up with him for being an insufferable prick.

"Hey John also I want to talk to you after if that's okay." Karkat uncharacteristically asks. It is actually kinda cute because that was one of the few times that Karkat used his softer voice and to be honest, you smiled. A year ago you wouldn’t have admitted that Karkat could be cute in a sort of attractive way, if you were the same person a year ago. After the incident with Dave you had tried to apologize time after time, but Dave had not wanted to hear it. It had been agonizing, trying to get Dave's attention because he would avoid you completely. When you did get it, however, the attention was verbal or sometimes even physical harassment. So you gave up trying to talk to him directly, but indirectly through Karkat however as you both saw that didn’t make things between you and Dave better.

After long self discovery and the relationship with Vriska, you kinda thought ‘fuck it I don't care anymore’. Not like you were able to land yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend anyways. Before you know it, the meeting ends and everyone leaves expect for you and Karkat.

"So you wanted to talk to me Karkat?"

"Yes John, this is because I had noticed that my stupid ex has not stopped bullying you, and that he is a fucking insufferable prick."

"Yeah I know Karkat, but some of it is my fault because-"

"John I know the fucking story already because strider has in fact already told me about the stupid situation before, and you know this right. Regardless of that situation have you ever considered apologizing to him-"

"I have already Karkat you saw it, he won't fucking give me the time of day, and he doesn't know that I'm so fucking sorry and that I want to be friends again. But each time I see him he puts me down and because he is an alpha he has rank over me!" you start to burst into tears, and Karkat does something you would not expect, he starts to touch your face and pat it. It is kinda confusing but it stops you from crying.

"John I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry like that, but how about I offer you something that can try to make this better." Karkat stops patting you and you look at his face.

"Ok." Is all you can muster, and he wipes the rest of your tears away, leans into your face, and kisses you. Karkat being a beta has a stronger scent than you do, he smells like strawberry candy and kind of tastes like it too. Though the kiss is good it feels wrong in a way. It is stupid to compare it to Dave's kiss, but with that kiss there was something a little warmer than compared to this one. You two are too absorbed in the kiss to notice the door opening, or the smell of sour green apple move into the room. When the kiss is over the smell of green apple is more prominent than ever and you both look up to see where the smell is coming from. Tension fills the atmosphere like an electric current

"So I see that Egderp, and Karkles are now going steady, though I did not expect the fucking ‘I'm not homosexual’ Egderp would think about playing tonsil hockey with weird ass romantic here." Dave says and with every word the odor that is emitting from him seems to get stronger and stronger.

"Dav-" you try interrupt him, try to say that things change in 3 years, that you've changed, but he jumps at you with no hesitation, grabbing your left wrist and pushing Karkat out of the way. He drags you out of the room, then in a blink of an eye you are on your knees. You take a quick look around the room and see that this is the nurse's office, since there were beds. Then you hear a click, which directs your attention towards the door and you see Dave. Even with shades there is enough expression to see his anger.

You try to open your mouth, but no words come out and Dave harshly forces you onto your feet and towards the beds. ‘Oh crap is he thinking what you think he is?’ You try to retaliate, but he wraps his arms around you and you bite his arm. He winces and you rush to the door, trying to unlock it. You see Karkat rush to the door, but are grabbed by the shoulders and forced back further into the room.

"KAR-" you try to scream, but Dave covers your mouth with his hand, and pushed you onto the bed with your arms behind your back. He then leans behind you and whispers into your ear, though you are too scared to listen to what he says. Then he goes down to the back of your neck, biting it like he's going to eat you. He continues to bite at you while the door of the office continues to bang, you are scared for your life, hoping that Karkat can find a way to open the door.

Dave mumbles something under his breath, and there is a change from the sour apple scent, to sickly sweet apples. The scent is intoxicating and it's messing with your head, you feel a lot weaker which makes it easier for him to manipulate you. He turns you over to face him and he takes a brief look at you before going down to bite your neck. You feel really scared and vulnerable because not only is Dave completely furious, he is also an alpha and can easily manipulate you. You then notice that the smell gets worse as you involuntary let out your own scent, and you can feel Dave smirk against your throat. He reaches under the hem of your shirt, and you lose control, crying so hard that the tears roll down your face. You have no clue what to do; Karkat stopped banging on the door long ago, and you’re crying like a fucking baby in front of your tormentor, which is probably encouraging him.

However, Dave stops, looks at you the same way that he had years ago, and he looks hurt. Before anything else happens the door was slams open, catching your attention.

"JOHN ARE YOU OKAY!?" Karkat rushes over to the two of you, pushing Dave off of you and inspecting you, noticing the bite marks. Before Karkat could say anything, a teacher that looks oddly familiar comes to up Dave and says,

"Mr. Strider I see that you have used your alpha status to force yourself on another student, and may I say that is a very triggering thing there is a chance that could have caused a chain reaction within the rest of the student body to encourage the same kind of behaviour. Also, may I add, since you are an alpha that does not mean that you can do anything to any student without consent from said party, also playing with their emotions, harming them physically, or triggering uncivilized behaviour. Another thing is that you can be charged with assault because as an omega Mr. Egbert does not have the same power to repel an alpha or even a beta for that matter. Also that-" it seems that Karkat has brought his older brother into the mix, Kankri, who is a teacher at the school. It is a known fact that Mr. Vantas likes to give long speeches as well.

"I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH KANKRI" Karkat thankfully interrupts.

"I see but Mr. Strider you are coming with me to the principle's office, as well as Karkat, and Mr. Egbert."

"But Kankri we didn't-",

"Ah ah ah all sides of the story needs to be heard." Then you all head to the principle's office to discuss the situation, and it is not very comfortable.

You are waiting outside the principle's office with Karkat while Dave is in the office.

Then you notice a familiar scent of orange, coming from a familiar man, who seems to notice you.

"Hey aren't you John Egbert? Haven't seen you in a while, sorry about Dave's behaviour. I'll make sure that the afternoon's strife is ten times hard for the little man. Anyways how have you been John, you seemed to have gotten smaller." Bro says as he approaches you and pats your head.

"I'm okay I guess, well considering that your brother almost tried to do." you want to ask why Dave does what he does, though you doubt that Mr. Strider would know.

"Again sorry 'bout that, Dave's been a bit emotional, so its kinda harder to control actions when your in that kind of state. Also he's kind of being a huge baby 'bout the situation instead of confronting the problem head on since it seems that someone is trying to be civil about it and is open to talking." Bro explains before he gets called into the office. Then you direct your attention to Karkat who is beyond pissed at what happened.

"Karkat thanks for saving me, it was really scary I thought Dave would have devoured me or worse."

"It's no problem John that insufferable prick should know when not to push the god damn boundaries and try to be mo-" Karkat stops himself like something is going to spill out that you don't need to hear about.

"Anyways John you are okay, but those bite marks look like they fucking hurt." Karkat tries to touch your neck but is stopped by a hand that grabs his wrist, which belongs to Dave.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STRIDER, OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU COULD FUCKING DO YOU CROSSED THE LINE AND MES-" Karkat seems to catch himself again.

"Whatever Karkles its your turn to go to the office." Dave says in a monotone and calm way. Then again, they did date for a while so maybe Dave still has a soft spot left for Karkat, though it seems that he does not for you. After the small encounter, Karkat leaves his seat next to you, briefly leaving you with Dave as Bro finishes talking to the principle. There is nothing but an awkward silence between you two and you can feel holes being burned into your head as Dave stares at you. He mumbles something that seems improbable at the time, before leaving with Bro.

"I'm sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't rush this chapter, but the next chapter is going to be a lot more up lifting!
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> I had a very helpful tip given to me, and I re edited the this chapter, I'll be more careful next time.


	3. Taking a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a fun time explaining to the principle what had happened yesterday you managed to get the day off, and where else but to spend the day at one of your place favourite places at you family's cafe.

You are John Egbert and after a fun time explaining to the principle what had happened yesterday, you manage to get a day off from school. As for Dave, he is suspended for a week and has to do community service the whole time.

It is your day off and you decide to go work at your family's cafe since it will distract you from yesterday’s incident. You go to the washroom to take a shower and when you take your shirt off and look in the mirror you notice that the bite marks are still there. Bruised and hurting, you consider what Dave almost did to you. You wish that you guys could be friends again, though that probably isn't possible. After taking a shower and getting dressed you wear a turtleneck sweater, since you don't want to look at the marks. You think to yourself that you kinda look like Karkat, laughing at yourself. Then you make your way to the cafe.

You are in your family’s café. It has been open since way before you were born, when your late nanna opened the shop when you dad was still in high school. It is a great place for you since it holds so many precious memories with your family, especially your late nanna.

You are at the counter taking orders, the morning and the lunch hour go by really quickly. You now have time to rest a little and your dad comes out of the back to tend to the front so that you can have lunch in the back. When you go into the kitchen there is a sandwich, a glass of orange juice, a pack of gushers, and a note on the table. You pick up the note from the table, and read it, it says

"I hope you feel better son, I know that I'm still very proud of you." You smile and put the note into your pocket, sitting down to eat the lunch that your dad made for you. After eating your lunch you think it would be a nice gesture to leave a note for your dad as well. Seeing that he already had lunch, you decide to make him a coffee and leave the note on the table beside the mug. The note says, "Thank you dad, I love you too."

You then leave the back and switch with your dad in the front. Though the store is quite calm for now, since most of the costumers that have been tended to are seated and its only 2:00 in the afternoon. It'll be a while before it gets busy again.

As you stand at the at the cash register, your mind kind of wanders and you think about times when you were younger, like baking with nanna, the pranks your family pulled on each other, and the times when you and Dave would try to sneak an apple pie or two from the kitchen only to get caught by nanna. Although the times when you were a child were simpler, they are just memories and so its best not to dwell too much on them, even though they are one of the comforts you have.

The sound of the door bell rings and it partially gains your attention although not fully and a customer approaches the counter.

"Hello, may I take your order?" You ask, not fully paying attention or looking at the customer's face.

"Hey, can I get an apple pie slice, and a cappuccino?" The voice sounds familiar, but you weren't paying enough attention to notice. You make the cappuccino, and get a slice of apple pie, placing it on a china plate and putting it on the counter.

"That will be 4.50….." you look up, wide eyed since the customer looks too much like Dave. You take a double take to make sure you’re not imagining things, but to your dismay was not an imagination. You back away from him as far as you can and hit a wall, sliding down to the ground. There are so many thoughts racing in your head; after what he did, why would he came to your family’s shop?

"umm are you okay?" he seems too concerned as he approaches closer. You try to open you mouth, but no words come out and you burst into tears.

Your dad comes rushing to where you’re trying to calm down and the customer stands in front of you, concerned but unsure of what to do. After you calm down, your dad apologizes to the customer for what your breakdown and they have a small chat. Then the customer leaves the store and your dad comes up to you and says "Son, are you okay?" as he helps you up from the ground.

"Yeah I am now, but why would he come here of all places?" You start shaking because you are scared and you don't want to deal with him right now.

"John, that wasn't David, though he is a Strider." You think to yourself that the Striders do look alike. It isn’t hard to see that they’re all related. "He is a cousin of the Striders, his is named Davis, though he does look a lot like David, and he seems to be living with them for the time begin." You feel relieved that the guy at the counter wasn't Dave because now is just not a good time for his crap.

After talking to your dad you both go back to work and as the day progresses, your older sister Jane comes in to take your place at the counter. She seems to look very tried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a little more the relationship between John and his family, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane seems to be a bit tired you wonder why, and some visitor come to give you a surprise.

"Hey Jane you okay?" you asked because she did look exhausted.

"Oh yes John I'm fine just a little tired from college. You know the whole internship thing is kind of tiring, though I enjoy it." she said with a smile. You were glad for Jane because she works so hard to get where is today. She's almost finished college and after she graduates college on she plans in opening another shop for herself.

"But enough about me, John how about you are you okay? I heard about the incident from Dad and Dirk."she looked at you with concern.

"I'm fine Jane just a little tired. I know who knows about it but who is Dirk?" you asked because you were curious and you were hoping that this is not going around the school.

"Oh you didn't know I thought you would he is Dave's brother." Then it clicked oh, when you guys were hanging out you never really did ask Mr. Strider's name, nor did Dave ever mention it, so you kinda assumed that his brother's name was Bro.

"Though be careful little brother, since you are an omega you know that there are situations that will be hard for you to defend against. Especially as a male omega, since they are pretty rare in this town it is pretty easy to get targeted." Jane said with her concern, because ever since you had present it was true that you were an easy target for attack, your family was pretty concerned. Though you didn't want your family to worry so you had your cousins teach you how to defend yourself.

"Don't worry Jane if, Jake, Jade, and grandpa Harley taught me anything is that when in doubt either hit the crotch, keep a hammer safe, or yell fire." Those were the things that your cousins had taught you, because even though you can fight hand to hand but you weren't built for it. Since you weren't as big or building much muscle as other guys your age because of you status. However you can hold your own fast enough to get away from most situations, though you were lucky enough to have Jade or Jake be there when things got too much to handle.

"Good boy, anyways I have it from here John. But can you go sweep in the front of the shop its getting kind of dusty."

"Yeah sure Jane." It was nice talking to Jane for a bit because ever since she went to the college you two seemed to be getting less and time to spend together, it was a nice talk.

After the talk you went to go get a broom in the back, and making your way to the front of door of the shop, and when you opened the door. SPLASH. You can hear giggles coming from two familiar faces and bark from above a tree next to the door, and a giggle coming from behind you. Man you should have seen this coming.

"Haha we got you John, you should see your face." Jade said as her giggles forming into deep laughter as she jumped out of the tree along with Jake and Bec.

"Hahaha she's right chum, it's was priceless." Jake was gasping between laughter.

"Sorry John, I couldn't help myself you know a good prank when you need it." Jane came from behind to give you hug and a kiss.

"Dog pile!" Jade yelled glomping you and Jane, with Jake joining piling you, then Bec came along and squished everyone. Everyone was laughing and kind of struggling to get off each other. You couldn't help but smile at this because it was what you needed.

"Hehe thanks guys, I really needed that. I was afraid that today was going to be dull, and was going to bring my mood down, but thanks." you smiled your biggest smile in months. This was great because when ever your family is together there are always pranks, warmth, and laughter. Since recently your family has not been able to spend much time together because Jane goes to college, Jake does a fair bit of exploring finding artifacts, and even though Jade does goes to the same school as you she has different classes, also a different home room class so you don't see her as often. Also the whole Dave situation at school to, even though she is aware of it you told her not to worry about it since Jade has her own things to deal since she is doing a mentor ship with a nuclear scientist. Though she does check on you from time to time about it.

"We heard that you weren't feeling all that well, so we decided to cheer you up" Jake said. Though cautiously looked at you like something was off.

"Hey, chum why are you wearing a turtle neck? I know it's cold but it's quite unusual to see you wearing one." Jade also noticed but you had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Well it is pretty cold outside Jake and all, before you know it, it's going to snow. Then we can all have snowball fights and sledding races, I call Bec to be on my team." Jade tried to change the subject.

"Hey no fair Jade, Bec gets to choose for himself but seriously I see what you are doing." Jake said to Jade then directing his attention to you, "I know you seem fine now but something happened that your not telling us?", it was clear that Jake was not told the whole story, and if he found out he would go out of his way to kill or seriously hurt anyone who harms anyone in the family. This is because even though Jake is beta, he has a lot of influence from your grandpa Harley who was an alpha, which was rare in your family. So Jake does have a lot of experience in fighting, and has maimed a good couple of betas, and alphas when your family was threaten by any hostiles. Though Jake has been keeping a very close eye on you because you were an omega, and needed more attention, there were a couple close calls without Jake around.

"Its fine Jake if anything happens I'd tell you." You assured, though this is because if you tell that Dave did something to you, his brother would definitely get involve to and there is a chance that it wouldn't end well for Jake. This is because one time you got hurt, from hangout with Dave because you thought play fighting with the Striders was a good idea. Jake was furious, and got into a fight with Bro, losing terribly on his back defeated but not too seriously hurt.

"Are you sure because the apple scent on you says other wise." Jake pointed out he seemed even more suspicious. Your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, you hadn't noticed there was a smell on you. You were shocked because, there were many thoughts that raced through your mind from how many people noticed the smell, to oh dear gog everyone at school is going to know. This is going to make finding you easier for Dave now and there probably a chance he's probably going to give you a verbal lashing each time he finds you, though you pray that the smell wears off by the time Dave gets back in school.

"Hey Jake why don't you have Dad tell you about it would be better coming from him. John seems that he is not ready to touch the subject." Jane pulled Jake into the shop, leaving you, Jade, and Bec alone at the front of the store.

"So do you want to talk about it? Because Karkat told me, he thought I should know what happened." Jade said looking at you.

"I don't think I want to right now Jade, thanks though. It's just that it happened so suddenly." You avoid her gaze.

"I know when you are ready tell me okay. Also if you need anything from at school you know it's no bother right. John you are my baby cousin, and I don't want you to feel hurt or sad. " Jade smiled giving you a hug.

" Haha Jade you are only a couple months older than me. Thank Jade it means a lot." You smiled hugging her back. You were glad Jade was there for you.

"HE DID WHAT!", and there was the yell of the your older cousin that kind of ruined the moment which was followed by the stomping towards your direction. Then two really strong hands gripped you, pulling you out of Jade's hug, spinning you around facing a very worried, and angry Jake.

"ARE YOU OKAY, MY POOR BABY COUSIN! WHERE IS THAT STRIDER KID I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, JOHN ARE GOING TO BE OKAY I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO CREEP LIKE THAT WILL DEFILE YOU!" Jake yells and brings you to a huge bear hug, and was kind of suffocating you. Thankfully your Dad, and Jane were there to pry Jake off of you.

"Jake calm down. The situation was handled Dave was suspended, and is serving community service." Dad tried to reassure Jake.

"But that's letting him off to easy he tried to-"

"I agree it is but David did not harm John serious enough to warrant a full punishment, and is still a minor in the sense of the word so his punishment isn't going to be too serious."

"But-"

"Also if you did manage to find David and beat him in a fight, then after you will have to answer to Dirk, and may I remind you how well that went the last time you had an encounter with him." Jake was at a loss for words because he knew what was coming his way if he did managed to fight Bro again. Also Jake seemed to have a small tint of red at the mention of Bro though subtle.

"Also it was lucky that Karkat came when he did to, if he wasn't there John would have been for sure hurt." Jade added, and she was turning a bit red mentioning Karkat again, and you felt your heart twist because you felt guilty considering what you did with him yesterday. Though Jade saw you expression, and gave you a sad smile, as though saying, "It's fine, you guys were caught up in the moment."

"Okay fine you guys win, but John if that Strider kid ever does come and hurt you again, tell me and I'll knock his teeth in regardless of his older brother." Jake sighed in defeat and resolve.

"Thanks Jake I will." You told him, though you doubt Dave would be stupid enough to try to pull the same thing twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww isn't their family cute! :3 
> 
> The next chapter John may have an encounter, but maybe a more pleasant one ? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment or review


	5. Going back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going back to school and something seems to be off with everyone you approach but at least no one is bothering you. Also is seems that Karkat wants to talk to you, you wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for not updating recently, because of life things
> 
> But enjoy the chapter :3

You are John Egbert and you woke up on a very energetic side of the bed. Today is a new day and after the family bonding day you had yesterday, you are hoping that the rest of your week will play out just as well.

That is what you're hoping for since Dave is gone for the rest of the week and you can finally relax. However there's a sinking feeling in your stomach that when he comes back, it might not be so pleasant.

You get up from bed to go to the washroom. You go to the sink to wash your face and your neck aches in a very familiar way. Examining the source of the pain in the mirror's reflection, you see the bite marks are still there and are very noticeable.

Sighing at the sight you, finish the rest of your bathroom routine and get dressed, grabbing a large blue hoodie and wrapping headphones around your neck.

After getting ready, you go downstairs into the kitchen to find a note next to a blue lunch bag, a plate of toast, eggs, and orange juice. Picking up the note, it reads, "Have a nice day at school son, I'm so proud of you." Smiling at the note, you eat quickly, and grab your lunch bag, putting it into your backpack and heading off to school.

You arrive at school and upon entering you see people talking amongst themselves like usual. Once they see you, everything goes silent.

It is rather unsettling. As you walk through the hallways, you notice that everyone is slowly backing away from you, giving you looks, and you can hear them whisper to each other. However, the whispers aren't loud enough for you to hear the exact topic.

There is one student that approaches you, though from the opposite side of the hallway. It seems to be Karkat since you notice his black hair and turtleneck with the cancer symbol on it.

"Hey John, I was wondering if we can talk about some things." Karkat says, hiding behind his turtle neck. You nod in return and the two of you walk through the halls. Karkat leads the both of you to the grad committee room, closing the door behind you.

"So you what did you want to talk about Karkat?" you ask while you stare at his back since he hasn't quite faced you yet. You can tell he is hiding behind his turtleneck, also you note the smell of strawberry candy, is he embarrassed?

Slowly he turns to you, still tucking his head in his turtleneck, inhaling sharply and says, "JOHN I WANTED ABOUT THAT KISS YESTERDAY IT WAS UNCALLED FOR AND I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT I FORCED MYSELF ONTO YOU. I MEAN I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T ADDRESS IT UNTIL NOW SINCE THE WHOLE FUCKING STRIDER SITUATION AND BECAUSE YOU WERE HURT. AND I'M SORRY IF I LEAD YOU ON JOHN BUT I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY FOR YOU AND-"

"It's fine Karkat I know, I mean it's not uncommon that friends kiss each other around here because of the whole pheromone thing and all. You know this its fine you couldn't help it, you probably just responded to my emotional imbalance the best way you could." You interrupt Karkat from his panic attack, also noting the strawberry candy smell getting weaker, he must be calming down a bit.

Though you do feel your heart tighten a little since the kiss didn't have much meaning. It would have been nice if it had, but then again you who would ever see you as a romantic partner anyways? You mean look at yourself, you are a short 5'3, untamable mess of black hair which has broken a good couple of combs, very ugly looking buckteeth, and plain blue eyes.

However, he did find someone that he likes and you are happy for the both of them, even though they are reluctant to admit it themselves. You can't help but smile at the thought as you look at Karkat's greyish red eyes

"You know Karkat thanks for the apology but I'm fine really. It was a nice gesture but I have a feeling that someone else would have appreciated that same gesture herself. You know long black hair, adorable buck teeth, bright green eyes, and smells like kiwis." You say with a mischievous grin on your face, also noting Karkat turning red, and the smell of strawberry candy come in.

You mean you could feel connection between the two. They bicker constantly, but when there's trouble, the first person they tell is each other.

"What the fuck are you implying John that I have feelings for her?" Karkat looks at you as though you found out a deep dark secret.

"Well I mean the first person you tell about the whole situation is Jade, and you two do constantly fight like an old married couple. You know lovers spats here and there." You say with a grin, as you see Karkat turn three darker shades of red and the candy smell becomes more prominent.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EGBERT, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I GET INTO FUCKING FIGHTS WITH, AND SORRY FOR TRYING TO LET ONE OF YOUR FUCKING FAMILY MEMBERS THAT YOU WERE FUCKING HURT. I MEAN WHY IN THAT LITTLE SQUISHY HEAD OF YOURS WOULD YOU FATHOM ME HAVING FEELINGS FOR THAT THAT FLUFFY HEADED, KIWI SMELLING BETA DOG LOVER!" Karkat rants again, but the words coming from his mouth do not match the look on his face, since he was turning another shade of red, and flailing about. You laugh to yourself; it was really funny to tease Karkat.

"Oh so you mean you are not interested in her. Hmmm maybe I should tell Tavros that since it does seem that he likes Jade too. Then again those two compliment each other nicely since Jade is so sweet, and Tavros is so-"

You were about to finish, but there is a new smell, a rather threatening one from strawberry candy to sour strawberries. You gulp and you know you went a little over board because Karkat is a little angry, okay really angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EGBERT IF YOU SO MUCH AS DARE TALK TO TAVROS OR ANYONE REMOTELY INTERESTED IN HER I SWEAR I'LL COME AFTER YOU! AND I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FUCKING THROAT SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TALK FOR A WEEK. SO DO ME A FUCKING FAVOUR, WIPE THAT FUCKING SMUG LOOK ON YOUR FACE OFF, GET TO FUCKING CLASS YOU FUCKASS. OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, HELP YOU OUT THROUGH A TOUGH TIME FROM YOUR FUCKING ASS OF AN EX BEST FRIEND. AND YOU REPAY THEM BY TELLING THAT THE PERSON THEY LIKE IS UP FOR THE FUCKING MARKET, I MEAN SERIOUSLY JOHN YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST IDIOT."

Karkat yells as he kind of confesses his feelings towards your cousin and you think someone would have had to be deaf not to hear the yells of the equally tall beta.

"Oh so you do have the feels for my cousin because I mean you did say like that after all." You said as your mouth forms into a full on smile.

You can't help yourself because the reaction you get from Karkat is priceless. The sour smell emitting from him is getting weaker and goes back to the embarrassed strawberry candy odor.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN, AND DO ME A FAVOUR AND HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR ASS TO FUCKING CLASS YOU FUCKASS." Karkat yells, pushing you towards the door.

"Hey Karkat thanks for the talk it meant a lot." You say before he pushes you into the door.

"..yeah…john…thanks for forgiving me…you're a good friend." Karkat says behind your back before opening the door and pushing you out along with your bag.

It is nice that Karkat mustered the courage to talk to you. You can't help but smile when he called you his friend, even though he kinda made you land on your face when he pushed you out of the committee room.

You stand and dust yourself off, slinging your bag over your shoulders and heading for class which is English.

You make into your class and as you enter the room, you notice that the students stop talking again and just stare at you. It is a rather unsettling scene since you aren't used to being ignored. Sighing, you head for your seat, which is near the back in the corner by the window.

You take out your things for the class and then absently stare outside through the window. You look at sky, the clouds fluffy white floating on a beautiful blue background, and a bird flying freely.

It is something that you wish you could do, be as free as a bird. Not having to deal with issues at school, not having to feel the stress of being alone at home, but to be free to be wherever and whoever you want to be. Not some weak omega that can barely defend himself from danger. Though you know that reality for you isn't like that, but slowly but surely things will change back to the way they were.

The class bell rings, alerting you to pay attention because class is about to start, so you shift your attention from the window to the front of the classroom.

Ms. Serket approaches the front of the class with some papers; they are probably for a new assignment or something, so that is nice. A little something you can add to the ever expanding amount of homework you are about to receive.

"Hello class, before we start class off today I want to introduce you all to our new arrival." Ms. Serket says as she motions to the right of her. Most likely to the new student, you think to yourself.

You look to the right and your eyes widen to see a very familiar shade of platinum blonde and very familiar Ben Stiller shades.

"This is Davis Strider, he moved from California to here in Sburb and I hope that you all will welcome him very kindly. Davis your seat will be beside John Egbert, the young gentleman in the back beside the window." Ms. Serket motions to where you are.

He looks in your direction, at you. It looks like he remembers you, but you are too busy being on the verge of an internal mental breakdown at the moment to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry again that I haven't been updating recently, and I'll try to write them as soon as I can.
> 
> Also I had update the older chapters fixing mistakes that I did not catch the first time but the help with of my amazing editor those mistakes have been corrected.
> 
> Anyways back to the story. John is feeling really nervous and that's understandable but does he really have to be?


	6. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally back in school and you are not having a slight break down because there is a potential predator in your class, nope. Maybe there is a chance the two of you could be friend?

Okay there is nothing to panic about right? Maybe? Hopefully? Of course not, nope, nope, nope. Oh who where you kidding.

You have are a major melt down right now, there is nothing stopping you from panicking internally because this new guy is Dave's cousin. He and Dave must be close since they do look really similar, and well are related. "He's probably another predator. No that's stupid you guys aren't animals, try to look on the positive side." thinking in your head out. You move you eyes on him and widened them because all you can think is, "YOU ARE POSITIVE THAT HE'S A FUCKING PREDATOR." out loud in your head. Now you body is going into panic mode to, you body is starting to sweat, heart rate is increasing, and you breathing is becoming shorter.

Not wanting to have a full on panic attack you try calm to the internal conflict in you try to think about calming thoughts, like water falls, naps, your family's store. Slowly you body starts to calm down, heart rate decreasing, sweating stopped and your breathing returned to normal. Turning your head from side to side slowly, scan across the room it looks like no one noticed that little episode. Sighing in relief, you try to calmly think about the situation.

You move your vision to of the front of the room and look down at the table, you are trying to think about the positives of this situation. The noise of the front room starts to fade and the thoughts in your head start to get louder.

Trying to reassure to yourself that this Strider most likely won't be the same as the one you've known for most your life. Maybe the two of you could be friends? You know do friend things like talking about movies, playing video games, pull pranks and making awesome pillow forts.

What are you thinking, you are seventeen not twelve, kid stuff like that probably won't be very interesting to a person like a him. He's probably going to parties every weekend, or those really popular scent mixers things.

No not the cute group blind date kind of scent mixers when couples are picked based on the compatibility of their partner's scent, and couples start to get to know each other, no. He's probably been to the more extreme side of spectrum of those mixers, like the larger ones held in clubs or private parties, where scents are all over the place, and people are looking for a partner or multiple partners for the night, type of thing.

Shaking your head, and taking a brief glance at the front to "Davis", you thought that was a rather rude conclusion to come about since, you don't know him personally so you shouldn't be quick to judge. Like Jade always said,

"Don't judge a book it's cover, John, or that paperback looking cover might be a hardcover and will hurt twice as much if it hits your face." Jade always did have oddly specific and well timed pieces of advice for you.

Considering at the time, right after she said that to you, your face met with one of Karkat's hardcover romance novels. Then again maybe you shouldn't have dissed the novel. So if you learned anything from that experience, maybe trying to become friends wouldn't hurt.

But have you a sinking feeling that you might not be able to get along with him in the end, if Dave is anything to go by. You don't know what went wrong to cause this whole thing between him and yourself, but it was probably something you did. Since he wasn't open to talk to you after the incident, or acknowledge you unless he was bullying you.

You do go back on it a lot, thinking about what could have possibly went wrong between you two, was it because you didn't listen enough, maybe it was because you were to pushy, was it because you were too selfish at times, maybe because you hurt his feelings by not giving him an immediate answer, or maybe because he realized that he wanted nothing to do with you all together.

You felt your heart sink a little at that last one, but it felt like it could be true.

Your were brought back to reality when the sound of metal sliding across the lament flooring, followed by a soft thump of a person seating them self onto the seat next to you, breaking you from your thoughts. The scent of apple, and oranges became more present next you.

You glance to the right to see the source of the scent; it was the same person you had encountered at your family's shop the other day. Also the cause of your panic attack earlier today but you have calmed down since the beginning of class.

He turns his head your ways and gives you a nod, and slight smirk as a greeting. You mouth, "Welcome to Namco High.", followed by the largest smile you could muster, to return his jester. Even though he is a Strider he deserves a friendly greeting on his first day.

After you two greeted each other, Ms. Serket began class it was a pretty dull English class. Nothing more than covering one of Shakespeare's plays. "Hamlet.", trying to translate the lines of the play, and comprehension questions. There is nothing but a silence between you and Davis during this time, though you did feel a little nervous around the guy.

Before you knew it the bell rang alerting you to pack up for your next class, which is advance biology. Getting up from your seat Ms. Serket called you and Davis up to the front of the class. Judging from the papers in her hands those are probably the assignments you missed yesterday, also maybe a couple of assignments for Davis to, for what he missed since the semester didn't start to long ago.

"Well, John here is what you had missed yesterday it's not much. Just a little critical thinking for the second act on Hamlet." She handed you the paper and the assigned readings, you accepted the assignment and gave her a small nod.

"Davis, I know that it's you first day but here is a couple of assignments I need you to do. They are very short but seeing as you came near the beginning of this new semester it isn't too much." She said as she handed a small stack of papers to Davis, nodding he accepted the papers, holding them in his hands.

"I know it looks like quite a bit of work and reading but I'll give you a week for you to submit the assignments, and all." She said to him, and then she turned he face to you with a pleading look. "I know that this is pushing you under the bus a little but John could you help Davis with some of the readings to catch him up to speed. "

Taking your gaze away from your teacher you look at the stack of papers in his hands. The stack was about two inches thick and those are just the question sheets. That would take him a while to do, and on top of upcoming assignments. Well you don't see why you wouldn't help him it would take quite the load off his shoulders; maybe you could take this chance to get to know him.

"Of course Ms. Serket, I'll be glad to help, Davis.", you looked at her giving a small smile.

She smiles back and the bell for the next class to start rings. "Oh my, I'm sorry for making you two late, here I'll write you two a letter for your next class which classes do you both have now." She asks as she rummages through he desk to get a pink slip.

"Advanced biology." You both answer, surprised you look up to see the tall boy's face. His expression is masked by that Strider poker face you've come to known over the years, and from what you notice on that mask is a subtle expression of relief.

"Well it makes it easier for us since I think Davis does not quite know the class lay out quite yet, and you two could get better acquainted." She smiles as she hands you the note. You and Davis walk out of the English classroom to make your way down your biology lab.

There is an awkward silence between you two now since you two are alone as you walk through the empty hallways. The only sound in the hallways is those of your foot steps clicking against the floor.

The increase in silence was making you nervous, the added clicking of you steps also adds emphasis on the tension you are feeling. Like in video games when your character is walking down what seems like an empty hallway, but the next thing you know a zombie dog crashes through the window.

However you don't think your situation is that nerve wracking but it makes you think of all the negative things that could possibly go wrong between you two. Like what if he decides you are too boring, or lame for him to be his friend.

He doesn't quite know you yet to come to that conclusion, but he's kind of met you before, and first impression makes a large impact. You feel negative thoughts start to rush into your head again.

What if he thinks you are too weird because of that freak out you had with him the other day? Maybe he thinks your some sort of nervous wreck that would seem to be is more of a stupid obstacle than a good companion. Then again maybe if you are lucky he doesn't remember you.

"Well this is getting a little awkward." He decides to break the silence.

"I know this might be a little uncomfortable but aren't you the kid I met at that café yesterday right." He said as you two walk next to each other, and you nod.

Holy shit he remembers you, who were you kidding with thinking he'd forget the kid who had a major panic attack at a public place. Way to Egbert, you thought you could lure self into a false sense of security. Like anyone would forget a thing like that either!

Looking at the left you noticed that large windows, that follow along the side of the hallway you were walking along. Maybe if you run fast enough you could just crash through one of the windows in this hallway to spare you from this facing this embarrassing situation, about a four story drop.

Before you could actually think to go through with the terrible plan, he decides to continue.

"I'm sorry to hear you weren't feeling great, and I reminded you of someone that hurt you. I have that affect on people sometimes, but all things aside I think we should start somewhere you know try to be friends or not its up to you."

That was something you were not expecting. You look to him with wide eyes and you couldn't believe what you were hearing this was out of left field.

Was he really giving you a chance? You looked up at his face, and his expression tells you that he isn't lying, even though it's kind of blank. Taking a  closer look on his face it looks his eyebrows as arched in a way that could be described as someone looking for acceptance, for a friend maybe, but it look like there was more to it. Maybe you could take this chance in trying make a new friend. Maybe you guys could even be best bros, and you could see what could plaguing him, if he was willing.

"Yeah I'd like to friends to." You say back to him, he smirks and he starts a small conversation like you were meeting for the first time but then again you guys kinda are doing that.

"Well my name is Davis Strider but you obviously know that already. I prefer it if you call me Dave, but if you need time to call me that it's cool. I'm from L.A, California, used to live with my bro but moved here since he going on a business trip for the semester. I like to take photos, making sick beats, sword fighting, drawing ironic comics…" he starts off, it's pleasant listening to him.

You listen to him and a lot of those things sound rather familiar, though it kinda flies over your head but there was something that caught you which was " …also I like to drink apple juice, the stuff is the nectar of the gods."

In many ways he was rather similar to the Dave you've known for years, from hobbies and like and dislikes. Also the two talk the same with mannerisms like the slight slip of the Texan accent.

"John there something wrong?" he asks you, and you look up to him. "No nothing is wrong." You smile at him and you shake off you previous thoughts and you continue with your conversation.

"I'm John Christine Egbert, I'm from here in Sburb and I like to play the piano, biology, pulling pranks, doing magic, and watching awesome movies like Con Air. My favourite actor is Nicholas Cage he's handsome and a genius actor, one of the greatest."

You hear laughing next to you, "Really man, Nic Cage the guy is a joke, and the way you phrase it, it sounds like you have a man crush on the guy." Davis laughs at your last comment.

"Hey he's not a joke, he's a brilliant actor he can be very serious when he needs to be, and he shows a lot a passion when he acts to. So what if I kinda do." You retort back.

"It's fine you could like whoever you want, but don't you notice how over the top is. He adds a little too over the top passion into his acting and it drips all over the place. It comes out as fucking laughable, seriously man." He argues back.

"Not really I think that over the top passion translates well on to the screen, you can see every emotion the character he is portraying so well, it's like magic on the screen." You say as you remind yourself of the stunning performance Nic Cage did in Con Air.

"Haha yeah Egbert, and nice middle name very ironic, since I think Christine would be a more suitable first name for you."

"Really, I think so to since I got my middle name from my late nanna." You look up at him, and smile since it's something you were given to honor her.

Davis looks at you, and gave you an expression of what you can guess is surprise, or was it distress? It looks like he is panicking a little before he opens his mouth, you say, "To be honest it's a name I take pride in carrying, since my nanna was such a great person." You smile at him again.

"The way you say that, she must have been a great lady." He looks at you at smiles. "Yeah she really was." You reply

"Well it looks like we're here." You two stop in front of the door of the biology lab.

"We'll talk about when we could do your assignments after class." You said looking up at him, he nodded.

The two of you entered the classroom, looking at the front of the room Dr. Captor was sitting at his large desk. The both of you approach the teacher's desk, and you handed the note Ms. Serket gave to you. He didn't seem to be bothered by your tardiness, and you were asked to be seat while Davis was asked to stay up front, probably for introductions.

Walking to the back you took your seat, and took out your books for class. After getting settled you heard the teacher introduce Davis. You didn't pay attention since you two were already acquainted, but you looked at the front anyway to be polite.

You thought it was nice to talk with him; he was a really cool guy. There was a lot of things that reminded you of Dave like how the both like apple juice, making mixes, doing photography not on digital cameras but the ones that require film to develop photos, also how they both don't like puppets.

In many aspects Davis is a lot like Dave. Was this like you are trying to replace someone you longed to talk to again? You don't want to think that but it looks like it could be the case.

It seems rather sad, but you try not to think about too much. You shake your head and thought, so what if they are rather similar with interests, likes and look like carbon copies of each other...

….. A carbon copy….

A light flicked in your head. Was there a chance that he is actually Dave in really shitty disguise? You thought to yourself it does seem like it's prank he could pull off, like how likely would it be to have a look a like cousin attending the same school that you both go to while he is out doing community service. It's not really hard to make a fake identity, or get one. And balancing community service and school at the same time does look plausible. Was this a really stupid trick? Then again you can't quite rule it out as not fake either, because if it is real then it will blow up in your face.

When Davis was finished with his introductions he made his way to the seat next you again, and class resumed. Using your peripheral vision, you inspect him more carefully.

Hmm… Platinum blonde hair, check. Pail skin, check. Ben Stiller shades, check. Freckles, check. Unreadable calm expression, check. Red eyes? Maybe, but you can't tell with those shades on his face.

Is there chance that Davis Strider, was actually Dave Strider trying to fuck with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again I've been so busy lately I was taking a summer course and before I knew I didn't have much time to write the next chapter. Also right after I finished my course I had a serious case of writer's block, so I needed a small break. Now I have managed to kick out of my writers block and write out the the next couple of chapters so there maybe a couple updates coming your way. They'll come out as soon as I could get my chapters edited properly. :3
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please comment :3


End file.
